Retractors are commonly used in surgical procedures to separate and expand an incision to access the surgical site and to minimize trauma to the patient. While there are many styles, shapes and sizes of retractors, the typical retractor used in spinal surgery comprises a plurality of retractable blades, which may include two to four or more blades that are introduced through the surgical incision to form a protected corridor to the surgical site. Various mechanisms are provided to move one or more blades in different directions so as to expand the incision and to hold the blades in the expanded position. One factor in the surgeon's decision as to the type of retractor used is the control of the blade movement. Blades are often configured to not only expand outwardly so as to expand the corridor but also to pivot or toe at their distal ends so as to increase the opening of the corridor adjacent the surgical site. In addition, the size of the retractor is often of consequence, with the surgeon typically seeking to minimize the overall footprint of the retractor for ease of handling, placement and use during surgery.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a retractor that not only satisfies these needs but also provides additional flexibility in the use, adjustability and control of the movement of the blades during spinal surgery.